Kill the ending
by KeitaroHigurashi
Summary: Based in anime s ending, Akame continues surviving even after waves of assassins, mercenaries, soldiers sent against her, but what surprise more, is that Tatsumi is by her side! This story WILL contain lemons
1. Kill the absurdity part A

After seeing all that ending of Akame ga kill anime I have to say that I really not liked it honestly, I wanted White fox to work for it a bit more, but nope they needed to give satisfaction to Esdese fans instead, therefore I made a new fanfic just to troll back at whitefox mostly, as well as showing people that there are more than one way to evade death without revival things.

I will spread chapter 1 into two parts because my computer literally exploded, and writing in cellphone is exhausting to be honest.

Chapter 25: Kill the absurdity (part A)

In the middle of the desert, a cloaked figure can be seen walking almost aimlessly, yet the sand-storm covering it making it difficult to accurately know who that person is, but, for the ten mercenaries that were hunting said person since a long time ago, it was more than clear who their target was.

As sudden as the mercenaries gathered there, they surrounded their supposed victim, in numbers their had advantage, but even if the rumors were true they knew that their movements needed to be calm and precise, in order to beat that person.

Calmly and reassuring the mercenaries moved along with the cloaked one, waiting for an opportunity to strike at her without being found, it was a really good thing that the sand-storm covered them and their traced, or that they thought as suddenly a scream was heard.

"Arghhh" came a voice from one of their comrades as they all started to panic, being sure that the person in the middle didn't move at all, were her powers that great actually? Was she really human? Were some of their thoughts as the sound of slashes started to be heard more clearly. It was just a few minutes before that the back of the last mercenary felt a cold blade, pressing to his back.

"I have taken lot of lives recently and I wouldn't care to take more if needed, but with all respect for the deceased ones, I may spare your life, if you run away and not come back again."

Her voice came out colder than ice, her scarlet eyes, fiercely thrusting his, as well as cutting all his courage with the imminent death approaching him, she snapped for a second, lost in the beautifulness of her eyes that remained lifeless staring at him, meaning that a wrong movement would mean death.

Gently and slowly the warrior started to back, knowing the prize he would get if he tried to fight back, but stumbling as his feet met one of his late comrades, whose torso was clearly split in two, making his guts and inner organs spill on the floor bathing the sacred battlefield.

He panicked even more as the girl with black raven hair started to walk towards him, making sure he disappeared from that place instantly and forcing him to crawl in order to move, he had assumed some of them won`t return home after the fight with her, but they never expected, that the rumors of Akame of the cursed blade Murasame, to be that unrealistic yet true.

"You are a monster" He yelled as now Akame again came into his view and he out of fear grabbed a knife he had concealed on his clothes pointing it to her.

"I became a monster, because it takes a monster to kill another monster" She said as the cloaked figure came rushing towards the last mercenary and with a sole kick it separated his head from the rest of his body.

"You shouldn't bother, Tatsumi" She said to the cloaked person who removed his hood, showing his face to the female, as he smiled to her gently. "I couldn't bare to remain unmoving, not after hearing him call you a monster, Akame" He replied and his sole words make the girl blush softly, as if there were the only words of kindness the girl had heard from a long time ago.

Akame gently approached and hug the male, as the sand-storm ceased slowly, showing not only the corpse of the mercenaries that Akame clearly killed a few minutes ago, but a small group of soldiers that were waiting for them to come back, ready to attack the supposed lone assassin.

"They are the same group that had been tailing you since you left Akame, I think, we should fight them" Tatsumi said as he inspected at them, yet after glancing at her, he quickly changed his mind, as she gave a nod of utter sadness, being clear she didn't want to fight more. "I changed my mind, let's retreat Akame." He stated and then grabbed her hand, dragging her out of their sight of view.

**Soldier Point of View.**

The people gathered looked in amazement and fear at the scenario before them, the bodies of highly trained people were decorating the floor of the desert with no traces of the assassin that had committed such act nowhere to be found. A white haired girl with long silver hair that wore an eye-patch and had a mechanical arm was the first one to approach the bodies and examine them, she had a overall black track-suit that lightly showed her cleavage, as well as a white cloak that rested on her shoulders, slowly being moved by the wind of the desert.

"Its no doubt, this cuts were made by Akame" She said as she looked at the bodies upon reaching for the one that was killed lastly. "Something is funny here, this one…" She added as the soldiers gathered around her.

"General we have confirmed the sight of two individuals after the sand-storm passed, is there any information we can deduce due that."

"No, Akame wouldn`t let another person accompany her, not with all the pain she experimented already, and we have known of none survivors as well as recovered all the bodies of mercenaries, soldiers and assassins we have sent to kill her, so we also don`t have traitors in our group" she said calmly before trying to concentrate. _"Is there a possibility of Akame being able to resurrect somebody from Night Raid"_ She thought as she stood up and looked to the direction Akame and Tatsumi had fled.

_**Continued in part B**_

_**I know this fanfic is kind of short for my standards, but with my computer having exploded and all my work lost it will take a while before I publish complete chapters honestly.**_


	2. Kill the absurdity part B

Returning to the two individuals that travelled below the harsh sun of the desert, Akame fixated her eyes on Tatsumi one more time, thinking of the events that led to the miraculous survival of her partner. She wanted to organize her memories, so that she was one more time, sure, that the individual before her, wasn't neither a spirit, or a ghost haunting her for the memories of her beloved ones.

**A few days before**

Akame was laying on a stone-made bed, instead of a coach, she used some straw that she had bought with money, from a nearby village, as for sheet, she used raw fur of Dire wolf, an exotic class of danger beast, normally used to be watch dogs after rigorous training and taming.

Only a few days had passed after she left the Empire capital, asking Najenda to blame her for all the wrongdoings of the Revolutionary army, to blame her name, her existence, to throw her into the path of eternal carnage after the ones chasing her life, and the bounty of her head.

It was already at night and Akame was glad she had found a very isolated ruin to hide herself during night-time, it was pretty common for bandits to try to ambush her in the previous nights, as the places where she had slept gave little to non-existent protection towards nature, assailants, nor even wild animals or unfortunate travelers that she had to eliminate before they alarmed soldiers about her hiding places.

But tonight it was different, tonight, she was certain of having found the perfect place to stay and pass the night, the place, was a desolated ruin inside the desert of Gavahan where it was rumored that a very dangerous monster lived, funny thing Akame found, was that the monster had died a long time ago due starvation and thirst, she was actually fortunate that she had some savings rations in her belongings as the mere odyssey to reach this place had been exhausting.

The breeze of the night softly caressed her hair as she laid her back onto the hand-made bed, at the head of said object, the wooden statue that belonged to Tatsumi was looking at her side, it was a precious object that she keep with her all the time, it gave her strength to carry on, even after discovering that even Leone had parted from this world due a letter sent by Najenda`s hawk, Harpy.

Soon her eyes became heavy, it was normal after all she had barely slept the previous nights, and during the day she was moving constantly so that no one discovered her new "home" even if it was only stone and dust everywhere. So with her last remains of strength she kissed the statue gently and whispered with equal softness.

"Good night, Tatsumi"

Those were her only words of utter happiness as she closed her eyes, and in response, her hearing sense became louder.

"-me!"

And then, the voice began again…

It had become irritating over the past days, it only came at night, and it was frisky, weak, and utterly filled with… despair.

"—ameee!"

The words continued louder, and louder as Akame again tried to drift to sleep for the first time in a long lapse of days without sleeping properly.

"AKAMEEE!"

Akame opened her eyes wide, totally alarmed as the voice became incredibly louder than before, but what alarmed her more, wasn`t the voice, but the person to which said voice belonged. It was without a doubt, Tatsumi`s voice what rang on her ears and forced her to sit on the bed edge.

Soon tears began to form on her eyes and those same drops fell, former little spaces of watered sand as they landed on the ground, before the girl again, started to cry.

She remembered once, about Zank`s words, about the voices of the damned ones, the voices of the people he killed that cornered him into a becoming a mass maniac murder, was her fate the same as his, in the end?

"AKAME BREAK IT!" The voice yelled even louder, as it started to trail a little, frail trace of weakness in it.

"TO BREAK WHAT!" She would yell, again, and again, it was always the same answer, nothingness. "WHAT DO I NEED TO BREAK TO MAKE YOU STOP!" She yelled again and covered her ears trying to suffocate the words that came from apparently nowhere, but were always by her side.

Then, when her cry finally subdued, when she was again, with her heart totally broken and her soul almost giving away to the curse to take her life, she heard it again.

"…The statue…" It said, faintly, as if the person was almost dying.

Without a second thought Akame grabbed the object tightly in her hands, as if trying to squash it with mere brute force, but to no avail the object remained normal not mattering the force she applied, it was a very important thing for her, but after days of hearing it again and again, after thinking that she may never have happiness again unless said artifact was destroyed, she tried to smash it against the bed frame, to her surprise, it didn`t break even after the hit, now she was certain of it, the statue, wasn`t normal, it was a teigu.

"…CONTINUE…" The voice echoed in pain as it yelled harshly, noticing that the smash had produced something inside of it, was it possible, was Tatsumi`s soul inside that thing?

"Tatsumi, is that you?" She asked but she didn`t wait for an answer, instead she grabbed Murasame and readied to slash it, it would be a lone cut, a perfect beheading cut to destroy the thing before her.

"Tatsumi if you can hear me, stay down don`t lift your head!" She shouted and then almost instantly she cut the statue with a lighting speed slash, beheading the artifact almost instantly before sheating Murasame again, remaining motionless.

Minutes passed as she remained the same, but inside of her, her heart started to crumble, was her mind playing tricks on her? Or did she actually succeed and she had freed his soul? Then why he didn`t thank him, Why?

As her legs gave in and she started to fall to the floor on her knees a pair of hands suddenly supported her, embracing her little frame tightly into a warm hug, she remembered such warm, but she was actually to shy to look at the source, as she was actually sure by this time who was covering her vision with his nude torso. It was Tatsumi.

**Present day, desert road.**

Akame remembered those events as clearly as if they were just yesterday, being the fact that almost a month had already passed between said event and nowadays, she still remember his stomach sounds as she was voracious, and almost starved due being captured by the teigu, but the most important thing was the cold his body was suffering, he had his life to thank to his savior as if it wasn't for her, he would have died that day, but Akame, felt the same, if it wasn't for his presence she would have lost her will to carry on, after all, it seemed to be too comfortably to be with her most beloved ones… but now that her most beloved one was here, it was a whole different thing.

"Is something wrong, Akame?" Tatsumi asked as he looked at her eyes gently making the girl look to another side just to avoid his penetrating gaze as she blushed gently.

"I, I am just glad you are here, Tatsumi" She said as she tenderly hugged him from behind. "I have lost some many people precious to me, I am hated by so many others that I gave my life to protect, that if I continued against the world alone, I would have lost my will to fight by today"

Tatsumi understood her words, after all he knew that Akame was a very kind individual, even if she always had a mirror of nothingness, he had long ago realized the burning kindness that enveloped her rather, hot figure, ehem, gently frames.

The duo remained silent for a while, covering their skin from the sun with the fur cloaks Tatsumi had bought from the same nearby village Akame visited in order to buy straw and other things the previous month, yet, by now, her wanted poster was already pasted in the streets, and that meant problems for her again if she dared to enter there.

As they remained silent, Tatsumi`s flow of thought rushed to find some words to cheer her up, it was the only thing he could said to his savior after all, but suddenly Akame released her grip on his waist and trotted forward as a pretty large bird came into view. "Its Harpy" she said as the giant hawk opened her mouth to let a letter fly towards her hands.

"I have to say that its surprising how fast that bird can track us down" Tatsumi said a bit amazed as the bird, after letting Akame pet his head started to flap her wings in order to depart again towards its owner. "What does the letter says, Akame?"

Akame was reading at it really intently, it seemed that the message was rather important for her, or better to say, for them, yet what Tatsumi couldn't tell, wasn't the letter contents, but rather, when Akame had moved to his side and pushed him into a sand dune, making them roll on it, just in time to same him from an incoming cannonball that crashed on the spot where he was standing micro seconds before.

"What the letter said was that the mercenaries were in reality 13 members, and that the previous members we killed recently were just a bait to gauge our fighting potential" she yelled as they continued rolling, until they landed into an oasis that covered them from the sights of their hunters.

"Heh, they are really lucky brats, specially if they could dodge that shot in the nick of the time" Said a very muscular man that looked a bit irritated as he waved his curly brown hair back so he could see better with his light brown eyes trying to scan the area, to not avail as the oasis covered them.

There were two cloaked figures by his side who simply looked down as if they were analyzing the situation and then they patted the shoulder of the only uncovered male.

"it's a fact they are alive, if we go there, we will become their next prey, its wiser for us to wait. Also we need to inform the soldiers, about their location, they wont move from there, I can assure you that, the girl, hit her head with a stone when she landed after saving her partner"

With the reassuring words of his partner the muscular male softly relaxed and soon he rested his weird looking teigu on his shoulder as they decided to fall back, meanwhile inside the oasis, as the other male had said, Akame was bleeding from her head, due having hurt herself with a stone, Tatsumi on the other hand, was horrorized and stared at her trying to not to make a sound.

_**Well this is it for chapter 1, part A and B, I want to encourage people to send me two OCs for the 2 resting mercenaries, take into consideration that one of them use Spectator as a teigu, the other is free charge for anybody to give ideas, I have mine already though I just want to see your opinions, ahh by the way the last mercenary that we don`t know anything about, is a girl.**_


	3. Kill the paradise

**Here is chapter two of Kill the End, sorry if I was late my computer exploded and I have to use this other one in replacement.**

** Chapter 2: Kill the paradise.**

A few hours later, Akame woke up, her head was paining her a lot as well as Murasame`s marks that covered her whole body, the pain of carry on, she thought to herself before noticing her head laying in something soft, it wasn't a simply cloth placed by Tatsumi, but his lap, she was resting comfortably on his lap.

It took first a couple of minutes for Akame to realize everything but once she did she blushed heavily and tried to back, waking Tatsumi who had fallen asleep due her brute movements.

"Akame is everything alright?" He asked a bit alarmed, looking at the blushing Akame directly onto her eyes.

"N-N-No there isn't everything is wrong! T-T-Tatsumi, did I snore?" She asked out of the blue.

In fact Tatsumi did hear Akame snore heavily back in the base a couple months ago, it was a traumatizing night for him, well for everyone that wasn't accustomed actually, and she did snore when she was asleep now, but Tatsumi gently negated it with his head.

"No you didn't Akame, don't worry about small details like those" He said and then grew serious. "but we have more important things in hand Akame. Those three were teigu users clearly."

"I know, the one with the canon was actually a mercenary hired to kill the Elite seven three years ago, but I thought my father had killed him, his name is Gang, he was a very famous pirate in the past, his teigu is pirate kingdom, Corsario, it lets him shot cannonballs like the one he aimed for you, the shock wave is nothing compared to Pumpkin but Corsario doesn't bother with overheat.

Akame is words were fluent as she spoke gently, yet coldly analyzing the weight of her words wrongly, as the sole mention of Pumpkin made Tatsumi and her remember Mein one of their deceased comrades, and it made the mood grow sour in an instant.

Minutes passed and they remained the same, clearly sunk into their sour moods as the oasis protected them of the heavy sun rays. Tatsumi even looked at Akame trying to reach for some hope into her scarlet eyes, but what he met was sadness and then he remembered his own words.

"_We are done of losing things that are important to us, Akame"_

He had said those same words when he found Akame damaged while she fought Kurome, he had spelled them letter by letter in order to let her open her feelings about the death of her beloved sister… he then remembered, that HE did lose people, but Akame had lost even more than that.

Regaining a little of strength Tatsumi stood up and approached Akame softly, as if she was an scared hare that would run if he did any brute movement, then he bended over her and grabbed her hand, forcing the girl not only to stand up, but also into a gentle hug, similar to that he gave her when she was crying hopelessly in the rain.

It is said that the world is made of little actions that combine gradually and made things work properly, humans breath air make CO2 and then the plants take the CO2 and make oxygen for humans, now Akame felt that her world was so little, than the sole hug of her most precious friend made her heart actually skip a beat, as he with his sturdy arms gently molded them to her shape and carefully but warmly approached both bodies as if they were trying to share some warm, it was, paradise.

"T-t-Tatsumi, I have something to tell you" She began to say as another cannonball impacted nearby clearly destroying the romantic atmosphere. "_I WILL FUCKING KILL THAT GUY." _She thought upon hearing the explosion and then making both of them go all chibi styles.

"You were saying something, Akame?" He asked to her who was actually staring at him in her usual demeanor of not caring for anything.

"Stay here, I will take care of him." She literally commanded as Tatsumi didn't had his teigu anymore.

Without letting him argue, Akame turned and dashed out of the scene with dazzling speed, the effect of Murasame`s trump card wasn't a permanent thing, but she could note that her speed had increased lots, at least that seemed to be the case, and at least she was actually glad as such power up would let her protect Tatsumi effectively.

The assassin stopped right at the end of the oasis little forest, scanning the surrounding area with her eyes, if her ears haven't misguided her, the attacker were near this position, or so she thought as minutes passed in silence and she couldn't meet the attacker, neither hear another explosion, she feared for the worse, it was a trap to separe her from Tatsumi.

**Tatsumi Side**

Akame left by herself as the young man sat on the sand, he really hated the feeling of being useless, but against teigu users, it was the best for another teigu user to deal with the matter, or that was what Akame thought he would think.

Gauging from the impact side, Tatsumi deduced that the attack was actually a trap to lure out Akame, a trap that had sadly for them worked perfectly as the girl was just about to say something very important to him, something that any girl will get pissed off if interrupted when they finally got enough courage to formulate the words.

A few footsteps were heard, and Tatsumi stood up, trying to look alarmed due the proximity of the steps, it seemed at least, that the three mercenaries were surrounding him.

"Don't try to act as if you were Alarmed Tatsumi of Night Raid" Said one of the cloaked figures as he removed his cover and showed to be like an exact version of Zank, but years younger and with wavy black hair that covered a bit his eyes, yet for Tatsumi it was clear, already, that the thing that was almost occult in his forehead, was Zank`s teigu, Spectator.

"I will go for a wild guess and say this, you are Zank`s son, and you want to take revenge for your father`s death, right?" Tatsumi asked showing his sword ready to attack any unsuspecting attacker.

"Zink, I finished the barrier Nyaaa" This time the voice came from behind Tatsumi, and as he looked to its source he almost had a heart attack, the girl that was working with them was absurdly similar… to Leone (its not Leone though).

Tatsumi double checked before calling Leone`s name and for his fortune she replied with "who the heck is that thing?" it both made Tatsumi is blood to boil and then to rest assured as it wasn't like and old comrade was now an enemy.

"Good timing Mya, now we can kill the shrimp without the lobster bothering us" said the muscular man without bothering much in show his teigu ready to shot.

"_Here they come" _Tatsumi thought as Mya leapt at him slashing down with her cat claws, but the warrior dodged it by jumping to his side, bringing a kick onto the girl's face.

As his leg made contact with her flesh, Tatsumi felt as if he had kicked an iron scrap, as it brought enormous amounts of pain to him, then he looked at his enemy who was smiling, and at his leg that was hitting some kind of invisible wall surrounding her face. "What the hell is that thing?" He asked as he landed on the floor, supporting his body mainly with his healthy leg, as the other one seemed to be a little broken due the attack he crashed with the barrier.

"Realm of souls, Nekomata nyaa" the girl said playfully. "it not only gives me a cute set of ears and tails, but also, the souls of the death form a barrier around me that is thick like Iron, a simple kick wouldn`t be so effective against me" She said as she leapt at Tatsumi again.

Tatsumi heard a loud sound and by instinct he rolled to his side evading the cannonball that was aimed to him and making Mya receive it instead as it bounced in her direction, but the girl quickly kicked it and send it back in Tatsumi`s track making it hit directly in the stomach.

"Gah!" He exclaimed as the attack hit him bluntly in a non-guarded place and forced him on his knees.

"Corsario can shoot any type of cannonballs, its ammo is unlimited, and the destructive power is according to a person`s will, I know my comrades are surrounding me, so the power level is low, but I can`t guarantee your safety if you get hurt, kiddo" said the muscular man as a slash was heard a few meters away of them, being them from Akame who had almost clashed against the invisible wall of iron.

The slashes became louder and louder as Akame saw Zink grabbing Tatsumi by his collar and taking him near the place where she was struggling to pass the wall and save his companion, but it seemed futile and time was running out, it was just a few seconds before that Zink raised a dagger and menaced to end Tatsumi`s life that Akame shout.

"I WAS THE ONE THAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR, LET HIM ALONE!" She shouted gaining a grin that remembered her clearly of his father and she know understood, Tatsumi was to make her feel as miserable as desired, playing with him until she arrived was their goal, and then snatching his life as she snatched Zank`s life that day, it was an evil plot in the end, but right after she let Murasame fall from her hands, the dagger came down slowly, as the owner clearly enjoyed the moment.

Tears came from Akame`s scarlet eyes, tears that she tried to avoid other people to see, tears that only Tatsumi had seen, and those would be the last thing he would see of her.

"TATSUMI!" She yelled as the dagger edge touched his neck, before the male drop

him and jumped backwards

But, tears, can also become hope…

"GRAND FALL!" A light sound, similar to that of a bullet that cross the space and cut the wind was hear, and micro-seconds later a blue armor came in contact with the floor kicking the place were Zink was standing instants before, and armor that carried both hope and will, the Grand Chariot user, joined the battle.

"Now we really are even, Tatsumi" He said.


End file.
